Floyd the Pink Echidna
It's fine, this could be interesting. - Floyd the Pink Echidna Floyd is a seemingly happy echidna who has terrible psychological trauma inside. He acts just like David Gilmour of Pink Floyd. He is a vegetarian due to what he saw as a little kid. Personality Floyd is brave for the most part, being able to conquer many obstacles most wouldn't be brave enough to handle. What felicitates his psychological trauma, however, tends to send him back. For example, he does not talk about school, walls, or teachers. When he sees any of these, he flashes back to his terrible past. He tends to question his role on Mobius, and the true meaning of love. History Early Years Floyd's well-meaning father died in a war when Floyd was only five years old. Floyd was sent to school somewhere around this time, where his loath for school, walls, and teachers began. His parents assured him that he was just scared because he was young, but it wasn't that at all. His teachers were abusive to him, school hours were long, all the students were forced to wear masks, and he swore he saw students being ground up and fed to the other students as meat. This caused him to become vegetarian and not wear masks on Halloween ever again. Teenage Years When a teenager, Floyd decided to rebel. He didn't eat the meat he was served at school, he didn't wear the masks all the other students wore, and he never paid attention in class. He no longer cared about school and decided to hide from all the officials during lunch hours. He was told things like "Wrong, do it again!" or "If you don't eat yer meat, you can't have any pudding! How can you have any pudding if you didn't eat yer meat?" and once he was told "Yes you, behind the bicycle stands, stand still laddie!" All these events formed "bricks in the wall" as he called them. Post-school Years Floyd dropped out of high school in his Sophomore year, but didn't care. He suppressed his terrible memories and went on to become a musician. He made sure he stood away from brick walls, teachers, and schools as far as he could. Abilities Another Brick in the Wall - Makes a brick wall from his own stress, with one hole in it, then shoves his opponent in that hole. Dark Side of the Moon - A black, clear, glass, portable pyramid appears in his hand and bent sunlight turns into a corrosive rainbow beam. Wish You were here - A robot claw appears in his hand and he uses it to bring his opponents closer to him, or he uses it to revive his friends. Shine on you Crazy Diamond - One of his fists temporarily turns into a diamond. Time - Stops time for ten seconds. Run like Hell - Temporarily is able to run as fast as Sonic. Brain Damage - Fires a lightning bolt at an opponent's head. Money - Holds money of some sort, and the enemy usually wants it. When he gives it to them, it explodes. Relationships with others Duan the Hedgehog Floyd and Duan are very close friends, and for a time, Duan made fun of Floyd because of Myesha. After that, Duan became concerned about Floyd after his crush ended. Myesha the Echidna Floyd once had a crush on Myesha, but it ended in The Wall. Since then, he became a much different person and had bigger problems than relationships. Now he sees her as a friend and nothing more. However, after she cried in The Wall after he left the team, he suddenly felt great need to find her so that she wouldn't be sad anymore. Evo The Hedgegoose Floyd used to be kind of paranoid about Evo and when the Chaotix told him to kiss Myesha. He kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't have the same feelings for her that he did. He is a good friend to Evo, and after he thoroughly explained he didn't have a crush on anyone, Floyd was relieved and became good friends with him. Floyd does not care anymore, mostly because his crush on Myesha ended. It started when Evo started going out with Streak, but then they broke up but he still wasn't paranoid. Fist the Echidna (RTH) Floyd tries his best to be nice to Fist, but Fist usually ends up being mean to him, followed by Floyd ignoring him after it. These two have not had an official fight yet. Macro the Giant Hedgehog Floyd is one of the few people to not be afraid of Macro. Because there is far worse to be afraid of (In his eyes, at least), he gets along very well with him. In fact, in A pool party he went to, he stopped his game of Beach Ball with Myesha just to hang out with Macro for a little. Mr. Marcos Mr. Marcos is Floyd's worst enemy. He was Floyd's teacher when he was in school, and abused him to no end. In fact, he tried to kill him in his early years in school, but Floyd narrowly escaped the cruel punishment. Even after the school was closed down, Mr. Marcos sought for the student he almost killed. Floyd will never have any forgiveness, mercy, sympathy, or empathy for him. Friends, Enemies, Rivals, and Neutral Feel free to add. Friends *Duan the Hedgehog *Myesha the Echidna *Macro the Giant Hedgehog *Evo the Hedgegoose Enemies *Fist the Echidna *Mr. Marcos (Mortal Enemy) Rivals Neutral Sunbeam The Hedgehog Hybrid Likes and Dislikes Likes *Music *Playing Music *Being able to suppress his past *Girls that stay with him and don't cheat on him *Little Kids, especially rebellious ones *Rebels *Expressing his beliefs *The thought of a world without abusive peoples *Singing *Relaxing after a long day *Myesha the Echidna (Although to a smaller extent than before) *Duan the Hedgehog *Macro the Giant Hedgehog Dislikes *Walls, especially those made of bricks *Teachers, especially abusive ones *School *When people tell him he needs education *Mind control *When victims of abuse don't rebel *Girls that cheat on him *Nazism *Genocide *Meat *The thought of seeing students ground up *Masks *Sarcasm What Floyd finds overrated A big aspect of Floyd is what he finds overrated. They have built his character. *Rap Music *Popular Music in general *Cliches *Overused lines *Theme songs *Kissing in Truth or Dare *Running around in your underwear in Truth or Dare *Eating Dog Food in Truth or Dare *School *Education *History *College Sonic Riders Floyd appears in the Sonic Riders series as a speed character. His extreme gear is known as the Brick Wall, a white board that appears to be made of bricks, with the words "Pink Floyd" on the bottom of it. Sonic Riders Stats Speed: 5/5 Power: 3/5 Fly: 1/5 Dash: 4/5 Turn: 3/5 Resilience: 2/5 (A reflection on how he can never seem to put his past behind him) Mario and Sonic Floyd appears in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, as one of the speed characters. Mario and Sonic Stats Speed: 7/7 Power: 5/7 Fly: 3/7 Skill: 6/7 Appears in Canon Roleplays * * Non-canon Roleplays * * * Weaknesses Most of Floyd's weaknesses come from his psychological trauma. He doesn't set foot near school unless he is absolutely forced to, he gets scared around school, and he gets stressed out around it. His physical weakness isn't very obvious, but it's crucial: He closes his eyes when he attacks. As such, he cannot see enemy attacks when he's attacking, so he becomes very vulnerable. Usually, his attacks hit before the enemy can attack, but when he uses one of his powers, he cannot see enemies coming towards him let alone attack them purposely. He is also tends to experience panic attacks when he sees a school or an abusive teacher such as Mr. Marcos. He once had panic attacks when Myesha was attacked, but if she is, he doesn't panic anymore due to his love for her ending. Super Forms The Piper at the Gates of Dawn Floyd The Piper at the Gates of Dawn Floyd is a calm, collected version of Floyd that plays a flute in the morning. The flute itself can do anything you could associate a flute with, such as breathing fire, breathing ice, deafening people, putting people to sleep, calling animals, etc. It is not banned from most tournaments because he does not use this form for summoning most of the time; he usually uses Animals, or better yet, Wish You Were Here. Meddle Floyd Meddle Floyd combines all of his powers into one powerful version of himself. However, the energy tends to be released far too quickly, resulting in spontaneous explosions and energy blasts. He can use strong energy blasts and energy fields that are all of his powers meddled together, but since it is hard to contain, he tries not to use it. Some tournaments allow it because it's hard to use, others prohibit it because of its power. Dark Side of the Moon Floyd Dark Side of the Moon Floyd is kind of like Dark Sonic or Darkspine Sonic. He tends to act more sinister in this form, and his fur turns a dark black. However, light will reflect off his skin in a rainbow-like pattern. His "Dark Side of the Moon" attack is enhanced as well as his ability to stop time. This is usually not banned from tournaments unless Dark Forms are prohibited. This form is considered one of Floyd's "Evil" forms along with Animals Floyd. The Wall Floyd The Wall Floyd is a much stronger version of Floyd, and he is as durable as a brick wall. His "Another Brick in the Wall" and "Run like Hell" moves are enhanced. When he walks, he cracks the ground because of his durability. Unfortunately for him, this form is incredibly slow. This usually not banned in tournaments because of his glaring weakness. Animals Floyd Animals Floyd turns into a large ram-wolf-boar with enhanced strength and speed. He can call animals to his aid in fights and can communicate with even the most antisocial animals such as crocodiles and fish. This is only banned from tournaments if he uses it to call animals. Keep in mind that this is Floyd's least controllable form, and usage of it will require calming down to revert him to normal. Wish You Were Here Floyd Wish You Were Here Floyd can call people to his aid and can communicate with people from all over the world. His "Shine on you Crazy Diamond" and "Wish You Were Here" attacks are greatly improved. The main use for this ability is to summon people and whatever he wants to help him fight. This is usually banned from tournaments because it is primarily used for summoning. The Division Bell Floyd The Division Bell Floyd can control sound and can divide time and space. As such, matter cannot exist in one portion and movement cannot exist in the other portion. The controlling sound ability comes in handy for making it too loud for his enemies and can make an enemy deaf. This is usually banned from tournaments because of its division of time and space attack and its ability to make his enemy deaf. The Final Cut Floyd The Final Cut Floyd is basically like Hyper Sonic in the sense that it is his strongest super form. All of his attacks are enhanced, and he turns a golden color kind of like Super Sonic. Because of its super-powerful attacks, this is absolutely prohibited from most tournaments. Quotes *"We are now outside the wall." (After getting an S rank) *"Take that, Mr. Marcos!" (After getting an A rank) *"Interesting. I did it." (After getting a B rank) *"Hm..." (After getting a C rank) *"What?! At least I'm not in school, though." (After getting a D rank) *"I'll bet Mr. Marcos rigged this." (After getting an E rank) *"All in all, you're just another brick in the wall!" (After defeating a boss, especially Mr. Marcos) *"No! What if I get ground up into meat?" (After an enemy kills him) *"Darn it, wall!" (After falling off the edge) *"This could be interesting." (Before a race/battle, except with Mr. Marcos) *"Leave them kids alone!" (Before starting a race/battle with Mr. Marcos) *"Interesting. I won." (After winning a race/battle, except with Mr. Marcos) *"I knew it, brick." (After winning a race/battle with Mr. Marcos) *"Forget about it." (After losing a race/battle, except with Mr. Marcos) *"I knew it! You rigged this!" (After losing a race/battle with Mr. Marcos) *"Kissing in this game is overrated." (When dared to kiss someone in truth or dare) *"It's fine, this could be interesting." (Main truth or dare quote) *"Dad! What'd you leave behind, for me?" (What he says when he is at his father's grave) *"Goodbye Blue Sky." (What he said every day before school) *"All in all, they were just bricks in the wall." (When referring to his horrible memories) *"We don't need no education!" (He says this after dropping out of school) Trivia *Floyd was inspired by the band Pink Floyd, especially David Gilmour. *Floyd sounds just like David Gilmour. *All of his past girlfriends cheated on him. *He hates reading and hearing about the Holocaust. *He loves little kids, especially if they are brave enough to rebel. *He wishes to lead a rebellion against a tyrant ruler one day. *His worst enemy, Mr. Marcos, almost ground him up as meat, but he escaped in time. *Floyd is not properly educated, but he doesn't care. *Floyd is against mind control and sarcasm completely. *At one point in time, Floyd loved Myesha. However, he stopped after he began questioning his role on Mobius and what the true meaning of love is. Gallery